Under-appreciated
by mylittlelifedoesntcountatall
Summary: Dean Ambrose is getting a push, Roman Reigns is getting a push and Seth, well he's definitely not. He trains the most, works the hardest, and yet gets the least. No wonder he's feeling under-appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my new fanfic! Woooooooo! I actually really like this so far. It centers around Seth Rollins and the shield, but there's a load of characters in it. Not too sure on the main pairing yet, but I have a feeling it could be Ambrollins as I'm starting to ship them like mad. Again if you don't like that pairing say, because I'm not decided yet and could change it if loads of people wanted me to.**

**I will be using everyone's real names, not their character names and these are the main three:**

**Colby Lopez-Seth Rollins  
Jonathan (Jon) Good-Dean Ambrose  
Joe (Leati) Anoa'i-Roman Reigns**

**You should be familiar with everyone else, I think, but if there's anyone you're not sure of, just ask, and I'll be happy to tell ya.**

**So without further ado, here's my new story!**

* * *

Colby Lopez ran his hands through his hair, as he walked back to the locker room. He sighed in frustration. He had probably just had the worst match of his career. Okay, so the match itself wasn't too bad, in fact they- Jon, Joe and himself- had won. It was just the signs. 'I love Dean Ambrose' or 'Roman Reigns is our hero' were everywhere. Yet no sign for him. It wasn't that he was jealous or anything, but some appreciation would be nice. He trained the most, he worked the hardest, yet it was the other two got the most attention.

It wasn't just the fans either. All three of them knew that Colby was the least liked by management, and the least likely to get a push. Even a blind person would be able to see that. Take now, for instance, 'The Shield' was breaking up and Jon and Joe were going to start feuding, leaving him stranded with nothing to do except watch. Nothing was definite yet, thank God, but it was pretty clear that was the way things were headed.

He sighed again as he pushed open the door to the men's locker room.

"Hey, Colby, nice match out there!" Stephen (or Sheamus as he was known to the fans called out in his loud Irish accent. Stephen had recently returned to the WWE after an injury, and was already getting way more singles matches than Seth who had been working his ass off the whole time he was gone. Okay, so it wasn't really Stephen's fault, but, still, it was so unfair.

Colby forced a smile. "Thanks, man,"

"Anytime, Colby, anytime,"

"Where's Jon and Joe?" Phil asked from the corner.

"Oh, Mark wanted to see them. Said I didn't need to be there."

"Oh, okay, tell Joe I need to talk to him when he's back. I'm heading to the hotel." Phil said.

"Will do," Colby said, as he headed to the showers.

"Thanks," Phil said, and with that he was gone.

Colby removed his bulky bullet-proof vest and walked into a shower cubicle before removing the rest of his clothes. The cold water running down his sweaty skin, he felt almost happy for the first time in a while. And then reality came and ruined his life.

Since he had been in the main event, everyone was packing up or gone already. After about five minutes, the last person- Stephen- left, leaving Colby alone with his thoughts. Not a place he wanted to be at the moment. So he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and exited the shower.

The changing room was completely empty, and Colby walked over to his duffel bag, and pulled out some fresh underwear, a plain black t-shirt, and a black Adidas track suit with green stripes down the side. Although, it was late, they were in Florida so he felt no need to wear a jumper.

He was just pulling on his socks, when he heard sounds of footsteps and excited chatter outside the door. Jon and Joe were back.

Jon pushed open the door, and the two walked inside.

"Hey," Colby greeted his two fellow-shield members.

"Hey, Colby, you're not gonna believe this," Jon began excitedly, as he sat down next to Colby. "There's a huge storyline coming up and Vince wants us-"

Colby cut him off. "Look, Jon, that sounds great, and I want to hear about it, but I'm not feeling too good, so I think I'm just gonna head back to the hotel."

Jon's face turned to a look of concern. His on-screen character, Dean Ambrose, was kinda a cocky asshole, but Jon was nothing like that in real life.

"You ok?" Joe asked as he walked towards the shower.

"Yeah, I'm fi-"

Jon cut him off. "Was it from when you fell in the match? That was quite a nasty bump, Paul was wondering if you were alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry, probably just ate something I shouldn't have. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Ok, bye,"

"See ya!" Joe called from the showers.

As he headed towards his car, Colby realised he had forgotten to tell Joe that Phil had wanted to talk to him. Fuck. Just another thing gone wrong today. Oh well. He'd just have to tell him tomorrow. It couldn't have been that important, or Phil would've stayed and waited to tell him.

He climbed in to the car, and remembered he was meant to give Jon a lift back to the hotel. But then he remembered Jon's 'great' news, and started the car. Without even feeling bad, he drove out of the car park.

Jon could catch a ride with Joe anyway.

* * *

**Okay, so the ending was kinda shitty but I was getting tired so ya know. Please review because I really want to know what people think of this. Should I even continue this?**

**Follow & Favourite!**

**Constructive critiscim is welcome but please don't be rude!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 already! Wooooooo! I have a feeling I'm gonna end up writing loads for this story.**

**So, yeah, I saw this post on Bleacher Report, (which is like my favourite thing ever, by the way, you should read it) and when they were talking about the shield they referred to them as 'Roman Reigns & Co' and i dont know why but that really annoyed me like no. Fair enough if Reigns was like the leader or whatever but there's two other members. It would have been just as easy to write the shield or just all their names but no. So yeah rant over here's chapter two.**

* * *

Jon opened the door to his hotel room and slammed it loudly behind him, waking Colby up.

"Colby, you dick!"

"What?" Colby called back, annoyed. He was tired, and didn't have time for Jon's bullshit.

"You left without me, I had to walk home," Jon moaned as he took off his soaking wet jumper. "And it was raining. Loads. I thought it never rained in Florida." He added, as he walked into their bedroom.

"You, my friend, need to brush up on your geography." Colby retorted.

"And you, my friend, are still a dick for leaving me behind. But, right now, I'm freezing to death, so move over, ya big lump, and let me in."

"You know you do have your own bed for a reason." Colby said, as he shuffled over.

"Yeah, but it's cold and since you left me behind I figured you owed me."

"Whatever," Colby said. "Night, Jon,"

"Night, Colby,"

Jon switched off the light and fell asleep almost immediately. Times like this, Colby was almost happy.

* * *

"Wake up, fucker, we've training to do,"

Colby Lopez was not a morning person. Never had been, and probably never would. And being woken up by Jon smashing a pillow into his head and yelling at him was not his idea of fun. So he simply rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

"Come on, Colby, I made breakfast,"

This, however, woke him up. Though he did not look like it, Jon was a pretty amazing chef, and his scrambled eggs were always cooked to perfection.

"Hurry up or I'll eat yours," Colby was well aware that this was not an empty threat. Jon had, many times, eaten his food before and was willing to do it again.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, calm down," Colby groaned as he rolled out of bed. He searched around for some pants and pulled them on, then walked out in to the kitchen.

"Where the fuck is my food?" He demanded, as there was nothing in sight.

"Oh yeah, I was making that up to get you out of bed, and it worked. I figured we could stop by McDonalds on our way to the training centre."

"What?"

"Grab your jacket, let's go," Colby had neither the strength nor effort to argue with him and besides, an egg mcmuffin sounded pretty good. So he followed Jon right out the door.

* * *

Joe waited impatiently outside the training centre. Jon and Colby were supposed to have been here a half hour ago, and he was started to get really annoyed. It wasn't even that they were late-they always were, he was used to that- but the idea of them spending time together without him kinda got on his nerves. It wasn't that he didn't like Jon or anything, but, who was he kidding? He didn't like Jon. And although he knew it sounded childish, he couldn't help but feel like Jon was stealing Colby from him. I mean, Colby was his best friend, and yeah they were both friends with Jon, but they had always been better friends with each other. Until Jon had started sharing a room with Colby.

It had been a few hotels ago when Jon had first asked to share with Colby. Joe hadn't minded at first because he knew it was lonely by yourself and, anyway, Colby wasn't exactly the best person in the world to be sharing a room with. And it was only a one time thing. Until it wasn't. For the past four hotels Jon had shared with Colby, leaving Joe by himself. He could've shared with someone else, but he didn't feel like he knew them well enough. That's why Jon had remained by himself as well. The ridiculous thing was that Colby probably could've shared with anyone in the roster, but Joe knew he would not be able to hold his patience if he was sharing with Jon.

His phone started to ring, bringing him back to reality. He checked it. It was Phil. Why on earth would Phil be ringing him? I mean, sure he knew him and everything, but they weren't exactly best buds. He picked up.

"Hey, Joe, did Colby tell you I needed to talk to you?"

"Em, no," Joe would never admit it, but talking to one of the top guys on the roster kind of made him nervous. Times like this he wished he was as cool as Colby, who never got embarrassed or nervous. Even when the barricade fell from underneath him, he rolled it off without even blushing. Stupid smooth fucker.

"Fuck, well, will you come meet me? I'm at the hotel restaurant."

"I'm, uh, supposed to go training with Jon and Colby,"

"Oh, okay, when are you free?"

Joe checked the time. Colby and Jon were forty five minutes late. They'd probably forgotten. "Actually I suppose I can come now."

"Okay then. See ya in a bit."

"Bye,"

Joe got into his car and drove away without even feeling guilty. It was their fault anyway for being late.

They could always train with each other anyway.

* * *

**So that was chapter 2. Kinda shitty I know but oh well. I actually have good plans for this story so I'm really excited for it. Follow & favourite! Review please!**

**Constructive critiscim is welcome but please don't be rude!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's Chapter three! I'm actually really starting to like this fanfic and I've loads,of ideas for it. So yeah, I started an Instagram earlier today and I've like no followers so follow me beleiveintheshield with the 'i' and the 'e' mixed yo because the proper spelling was taken. So none of you guys probably even read these things so here's the chapter.**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to BadgerLynne for writing such a long review. It means so much when someone takes time and outs effort into writing reviews. So here's the chapter.**

* * *

Jon brushed the sweat from his brow and shook his hair off his face as Colby took a drink. When the fuck had Colby gotten this good? I mean, sure, he'd always been amazing, but seriously this guy was astonishingly good. No matter what move Jon did, Colby always had a counter ready. It was like he could predict what was going to happen next.

"You ready?" Colby called as he flipped back into the ring.

"Ready to kick your ass," Jon called back, even though he was well aware he would do nothing if the sort. It wasn't as if he was bad or anything, in fact he thought he was wrestling pretty well, but Colby was just better. Half an hour later, with both of them sweating like crazy, they left the training centre.

"Kinda weird how Joe never showed up," Colby said as they reached his car.

"He probably slept in or something," Jon suggested. "I'm driving, by the way."

"No, I am, I don't want to nearly die again," Colby said and clambered into the drivers seat.

"Fuck you, I was drunk," Jon snapped, but he was laughing as he sat down in the passengers seat.

* * *

Joe made his way back to the hotel, driving as fast as he could without killing someone. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he was desperate to know what Phil had in store for him, it wasn't everyday the best in the world wanted to talk to you. He pulled into the hotel car park, and pulled into the first space he found, the brakes screeching loudly as he did.

He raced inside, and stopped outside the restaurant, before walking in casually. He spotted Phil sitting in the corner, buttering a slice of toast. Phil glanced up and waved him over. Joe sat down across from him.

"Look, Joe, I'm not one for small talk, so I'm gonna get right to the point. I'm leaving WWE."

"What, why?" Shock was an understatement of how Joe was feeling. But why would Phil tell him?

"I can't take it anymore. These old guys coming in once a year and winning titles and Cena getting opportunity after opportunity when there's tons of other guys on the roster who deserve it more. So I'm leaving." Phil paused and took a bite of toast. "So yeah, you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. See, at wrestlemania I was meant to be in a match with Paul, but obviously now that can't happen. So that's where you come into it. Now Paul still wants to wrestle at 'mania, and Mark told me you're pretty high up on the list. Now nothing's definite yet, but I just decided to let you know."

"Wow...em...thanks," Joe was in complete and utter shock.

"Well, I gotta go, see ya," Phil said and with that he stood up and left, leaving Joe to pay the bill. It had only been toast anyway.

* * *

Jonathan Good stood in the shower, letting the cold water rush down his body. Colby had gone over to check if Joe was alright, leaving Jon alone in the hotel room. He thought about this mornings training session, and wondered when Colby had gotten so good. I mean, sure he had always been great, but everyone had kind of overlooked him. It was no secret that Vince preferred big muscular guys, and Colby was one of the smaller guys on the roster. But, wow, that guy could wrestle.

He climbed out of the shower and checked the time on his phone. 18:36. Colby had left like an hour ago, and Jon wasn't sure whether he should order food or not. He'd wait till seven, and if Colby wasn't back then he'd order something. He turned on the TV and escaped reality.

Two hours later, Colby still wasn't back and Jon still hadn't ordered food. He would feel bad not ordering for Colby, but then what if Colby ate with Joe? He didn't want to have extra food leftover. And he was kinda pissed with Colby. Spending nearly three hours with Joe when he'd said he'd be half an hour. It wasn't that he was jealous or anything, but he kind of was. He'd always been jealous of them. He'd always felt like a third wheel when ever the three of them were together and even though they didn't mean it, they always left him out.

He'd always preferred Colby to Joe; he was just way easier to talk to, and it was no secret that Joe preferred Colby. So he'd asked to room with Colby. And Colby had said yes. And then Jon stopped feeling like a third wheel and for a while everything had gone perfectly well. Until tonight.

He tried to tell himself not to care, but everything inside him did care and there was nothing he could do to stop that. He checked his phone again. 20:42. Fuck this, he was ordering food. So he picked up his phone, rang the number of the Chinese around the corner, and that's when he noticed it. Colby's room card. The idiot must've left without it. Now he wouldn't be able to get in. So Jon would have to wait up for him to come back. He admitted to himself that he probably would've done anyway, but, hey, now he had an excuse.

Four hours. Jon waited for four hours. The food came, he ate it, and then he watched some TV until the person in the room next door told him to turn it off as they were trying to sleep. The walls here were paper thin.

It was twenty-eight minutes past midnight when Jon went to bed. He didn't even feel guilty. It was Colby's fault for not coming back at a reasonable hour.

He could always sleep in Joe's room anyway.

* * *

**There was chapter three. Follow & Favourite! Reviews inspire me to update more.**

**Review please!constructive critiscim is welcome but please don't be rude!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's Chapter Four, and again it's dedicated to BadgerLynne for her amazingly long review. I'll probably end up dedicating the whole story to you if you continue with your amazing reviews. I am afraid to say I kinda let you down with your hope of a big confirmation but I tried writing it and it just didn't work out so I decided to just do this instead. Sorry ?. Don't worry though, there'll be plenty if confrontation later. **

**Oh, oh, and by the way, Punk will be staying as a part if this story, as I love him far too much to let him go.**

**So here's four!**

* * *

Colby wandered down the hall to his hotel room, practically bubbling with his news. He couldn't wait to tell Jon. I mean, sure he was sad that Phil was leaving, but being one of the first to know still was quite special. He stopped outside his door, and checked his pockets for the key card. Fuck. He must have left it inside. He checked the time on his phone. It was nearly quarter to one. Jon would be asleep for sure. Sighing slightly, he did the only thing he could think of and began to bang on the door.

Jonathan Good was not asleep. He could hear Colby banging in the door and shouting, but something inside him, the stubbornness that had got him this far in the wrestling business, forced him to remain silent. Colby would probably get tired in a couple of minutes and go sleep somewhere else.

But the banging continued, and it wasn't until the people in the room next to him started complaining, that Jon finally rolled out of bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Jon said as he walked through the living room and opened the door.

"Thanks, man, I left my key inside." Colby smiled gratefully as he walked inside.

"I figured," Jon said and closed the door behind him.

"You won't believe what Joe told me." Colby said, as he made his way into the tiny kitchen. "You want coffee?" He added, as he started to boil the kettle.

"Nah, I'm okay," Jon said as he sat down on the couch. "What'd he say?"

"Phil's leaving," Colby announced, and it took a second for the news to sink in.

"What? How did Joe find out?"

"He didn't say. I asked him and he kinda avoided the question. So then I went to Phil's room, and Barbie was there, and they-"

"Wait, Barbie as in Barbie Blank?"

"Yeah, she's actually quite good friends with him from ECW,"

"Oh, I see how it is, you left me here, while you partied with a hot chick over at Phil's room."

Colby laughed. "It wasn't like that. They were watching Spider-man, and they asked me if I wanted to watch it with them, and you can't not watch Spider-Man, so then one thing led to another, and we ended up watching three of them."

Jon laughed. "Of course you did." He said, as Colby sat down next to him. "Actually I think I will have a coffee."

"What? You could've said while I was making it," Colby said as he stood up to go to the kitchen.

"I figured you owed me since you left me alone tonight."

"Nothing's stopping you from talking to other people,you know." Colby called from the kitchen.

"Nothing except the fact that they won't be as cool as you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Jonny," Colby said, laughing as he handed the coffee to Jon.

* * *

Alone. Joe was completely and utterly alone. Colby had been gone for over five hours, and since then no one had texted, called or came over unless you counted the pizza delivery guy, which didn't really count.

He had turned the TV off an hour ago, when he had finally got tired of half-watching shitty programs. He had went to bed an hour ago, but had given up on trying to fall asleep after a half hour. He was sitting on his couch, thinking. About everything. He'd watched some wrestling videos, but stopped after reading a comment saying that 'Seth and Dean' were carrying him and the only reason he was here was because of his family.

He thought about Elimination Chamber coming up, when 'The Shield' were planned to break up. He thought about Phil leaving, and wondered about how that would effect everything. He thought about everything from football to politics, until his thoughts finally settled on the very thing he'd tried to not think about.

Colby.

Colby confused him. He wasn't sure what to think when it came to him anymore. He longed for the days when they first formed the shield, when everything was so much simpler, and him and Colby were best friends and Jon was friends with them, but they were better friends with each other. But that was gone.

And it was never coming back.

He wasn't even sure if their friendship would survive the shield's break up. Unless they started to feud with each other, but that obviously wasn't going to happen if he was fighting Paul at wrestlemania. That confused him as well. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to or not. I mean, sure it would make him a main-event star, but was he really ready? He hadn't even been wrestling that long, not nearly as long as Jon or Colby.

God, when did everything become so hard? Football was way simpler than this. You played, you won or you lost, there wasn't all this drama.

Hard to think he signed up for this.

* * *

**So what do you think? I dunno, I might make Phil and Barbie a couple because I personally think they're cute together. If you don't like them together, don't worry as they wont be a major part of the story.**

**There you go! Thank you all for favouriting and following and reviewing! Love you all! Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's chapter five! (Again dedicated to the amazing BadgerLynne). I'm just going to apologise in advance for the shortness and general shittiness, but, hey, writer blocks a bitch, and I wanted to update so I did! I kinda hate this chapter but so far I've been updating every day, and I didn't want to break my streak. I might update again later tonight if an idea comes to me, but that's highly unlikely. So I'll just write an extra long chapter tomorrow to make up for it. So, anyway, can't wait for raw tonight, and if the crowd doesn't chant 'Cm Punk' literally the whole time then I will actually murder someone, no joke.**

**So I was watching ambrollins videos on YouTube, (some of them are actually the cutest things ever, but, alas, I can't remember the names now) and I just, I don't know, like I've been waiting for the shield to break up, as I think it's going to be absolutely phenomenal, but it was only last night that I realised how much I'm going to miss it. Like, just think well never here 'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Libya, Delta' ever agin and I don't know about you guys but that really upsets me.**

**So anyway, pointless rant that will probably never even be read over, here's the shittiest and possibly shortest chapter I've ever written!**

* * *

Colby walked into the arena, after signing a couple of autographs. He has come with Jon, but he had got caught up with loads of fans, leaving Colby to go on in alone. Being the least popular member of the shield did have a few advantages.

He entered the men's locker room to find Phil addressing his colleagues. Well, ex-colleagues. Everyone looked up when he walked in.

"Hey, Colby," A few of them said, as he sat down next to Joe.

"Okay, so most of you probably know by now, since Barbie obviously did not know how to keep her mouth shut, but anyway, I'm leaving." Phil announced, as casually as if he was saying what he had had for breakfast.

Phil was right, most people already did know this, but the few who didn't were as shocked as they all had been.

"What?" Kofi yelled. "Why?"

"Because of all the people coming back once a year and winning everything while the rest of us work our asses off and get nothing for it."

Joe noticed he omitted the part about Cena getting opportunity after opportunity, probably since John was sitting just across the locker room. As everyone then filed out of the locker room, to go to catering or elsewhere, Joe silently nudged Colby on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you," He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"'Bout what?"

"Tell you in a second. Come with me." Joe said as he stood up, and walked out of the dressing room. Colby followed him, thoroughly confused but intrigued at the same time. They walked in silence, but Joe convinced himself it wasn't an awkward one as things were not meant to be awkward with your best friend, which Colby was. They walked for a few minutes, until they reached a deserted hallway. Joe sat down, and Colby did as well.

"So what's your big news that was so special you had to drag me along for half an hour just to tell me?" Colby said, grinning, but serious at the same time. He really wanted to know what Joe had to tell him. Was it something serious? Was Joe leaving as well? Colby couldn't bear to imagine life without Joe.

"Okay, so you know how Phil's leaving," Joe began and Colby nodded. "Well, he was meant to be in a match with Paul at wrestlemania, but now, obviously that can't happen," Joe paused for effect. "So, management talked to me just before you got here, and they said I was pretty high up on the list for options. Of course, Bryan's their top choice, but they said they might have another match for him. They're not too keen on using him anyway. They said Vince didn't like him."

Colby let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. "Wow... That's amazing, that's like main eventing 'mania. Holy shit, you're gonna main event 'mania!" Colby said, and he didn't even have to fake his smile of delight.

"Shhhh, keep your voice down, I'm not meant to tell anyone. Besides, nothing's definite yet."

"I can't believe this, did you tell Jon?"

Everything had been going perfectly. It had felt like the good old days, where everything was a lot less confusing and a lot more fun. Colby had been genuinely happy for him, and for the first time since he had heard the news he had been genuinely happy for himself as well. Then Colby had to mention Jon. Was Colby really that fucking naïve? Did he honestly not realise that him and Jon had failed to like each other for a while now? Or did he just think if he simply ignored the tension between the two of them it would eventually go away and they would all go back to being 'best friends' again? If he did, then he needed a reality check.

Joe wanted to scream, wanted to rant, wanted to shout at Colby for failing to realise that he did not like Jon. But he couldn't. So he simply answered. "Nah, I'll tell him later."

How much simpler life would be if everyone was honest and upfront with their feelings.

* * *

Jon made his way into the locker room, which he was surprised to find nearly empty. Except for Phil, who looked to be on the brink of tears.

"You alright?" Jon called as he placed his duffel bag in the rack.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just realised how much I'm gonna miss this place. Spent six years of my life here, and just like that I'm gone." Phil said, as he gathered a few of his things into a bag.

"Yeah, but you've got good reason to go. Someone has to take a stand or nothing will ever change." Jon said, unzipping his bag and pulling out his ring attire. He didn't have a match till the main event, but Colby was in the second match and he needed to be ringside.

"Didn't have you down for a revolutionary, Ambrose," Phil said, using Jon's on-screen characters name.

Jon laughed. "I tend to surprise people a lot."

* * *

**So that was the chapter. Crap, I know, but at least I updated. So anyway follow & favourite! Review please!**

**Sorry about the bad chapter! Xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so heres chapter 6! This is my actual longest story ever so I think we should all celebrate! Woooo! So, I'm not all too happy with this chapter but I've been updating every day so far so I really wanted to update. Anyway, if you ship Ambrollins, please watch Bleeding Love (Seth/Dean) because it's actually perfect.**

**So here's chapter six!**

* * *

Colby lay in the middle of the ring, after just receiving an RKO. Randy strode away, and Jon raced into the ring, Joe following close behind him. This was planned, of course, but Joe could see genuine concern on Jon's face. Times like this he almost felt bad for not liking the guy.

They shook him and he came around before they lifted him up and dragged him from the ring. Joe hopped the barricade, and Jon pushed Colby over, Joe helping him the rest of the way.

They made their way up the stairs, Colby stumbling a bit for the cameras. Jon pretended to whisper something to Joe, but none of them actually said anything until they were out of the audience and on their way backstage.

"Fuck, my ankle," Colby groaned, as he sat down against the wall.

"What happened?" Joe asked, as both he and Jon knelt down next to him.

"In the match. Landed badly off the top ropes. Seriously think I sprained it." Colby said, starting to massage his ankle.

A crease appeared in Jon's forehead. "Why didn't you say something? You should've told Randy you were hurt. He would've stopped."

"I did. The match ended early, we were meant to go on for longer."

"And then you walked up the stairs. You should've said something." Joe started to lecture.

"Fuck's sake, give the guy a break. He just broke his fucking ankle and then walked like loads of stairs. He could do without the lecture."

Joe bit his tongue, and did not point out that he was only doing the exact same thing Jon had done a second ago, and he did not tell Jon to shut the fuck up because he was only concerned for his friend, and he did not shout at Jon even though he felt he deserved it. As much as he would've liked to, he decided not to scream at Jon, as what good would that do, and instead told them both he was going to go get help.

"You ok?" Colby asked, as Jon sat back against the wall with a loud sigh.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I should be the one asking you."

Colby smiled. "What's going on between you and Joe?"

"What do you mean?"

Colby laughed. "God, Mox, you honestly think I haven't noticed. You're about as subtle as a rock through a window. Anyone can tell you two don't like each other, and I spend most of my time with you."

"I don't know, really," Jon lied. He did know, he knew very well, in fact, but he wasn't about I tell that to Colby._ I don't like him 'cos I'm a selfish bastard and I don't like him being friends with you and I'm scared he's gonna get a push instead of me. _Yeah, that would go down great. So instead he simply said, "Guess we never clicked, really,"

God, the lies people tell.

* * *

Joe ran down the hall to the medical room, panting as he pushed open the door. Stephanie stood in the corner, talking to one of the doctors about what appeared to be a very serious matter.

They both looked up when he came inside.

"Joe, what is it?" Stephanie said, a look of concern evident in her face.

"It's Colby," Joe panted. "He's hurt his leg badly."

Stephanie was only shocked for a mere second before she ordered the doctor to go with Joe to find Colby and fix his leg. Times like this Joe really admired the daughter of Vince McMahon. She was clear-headed, and never got panicky, and always seemed to know what to do in any situation.

* * *

Jon walked around nervously. Colby had been taken to hospital when the doctor said he couldn't be sure if it was broken or not. Now they had to participate in the main event without Colby, and Jon had absolutely no idea what to tell the fans.

Fuck, what if it was broken? Colby would be out of wrestling for months, with the healing time and everything, and he might never be the same again. God, what the fuck would he do then? Though he hated to admit, Colby was kinda his only proper friend on the roster, and he didn't know what he'd do without him. 'Fuck's sake, why did stuff like this happen? To Colby, of all people.

Lost in his own thoughts, Jon barely noticed Cody Runnels coming up to him.

"Hey, man, don't worry too hard, Colby will be fine, don't worry 'bout it. It's probably only sprained."

"Yeah, I 'spose." Jon wanted to believe Cody, he really did, but he was a pessimist, and couldn't help but expect the worst.

Cody went to leave. "I'll see you around, oh, and tell Joe I said congratulations."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear? Apparently he's gonna start feuding with Paul. He's meant to be facing him at Wrestlemania."

And with that, Cody left.

* * *

**So that was chapter six! Review please! Favourite & Follow! **

**Constructive critiscm is is welcome but please don't be rude! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, yeah, I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had detention cos I kinda broke a window at school by shooting a bow and arrow through it, and then my parents banned me from my iPad, but now I'm back! I'm really pissed as well cos I was updating every single day for nearly a week and then stupid school ruined it.**

**But, anyway, mini rant now! There is absolutely no Ambrollins fanfiction and that actually kills me! I'm reading this one Papparazzi, I forget who it's by, but currently that's the only one I like! I'm really picky about fanfiction, though, so ya know. But if anyone knows of a really good Ambrollins fic, or if you're writing one, please tell me, because I will full on love you forever! And if anyone wants to write me a ambrollins fanfic, please do!**

**Oh, and I know it was ages ago, but did anyone see the part of the rumble where Seth was screaming Dean to help him, cos I saw a post on tumblr saying that happened, but I completely missed it, so if anyone knows when it happened and where I can see it, it would be much aporeciated!**

**So, anyway, this has been such a long authors note, and I know none of you guys probably even read these, but anyway here's chapter seven!**

* * *

Joe paced back and forth in the locker room. He was meant to be preparing for his match, but he was too worried about Colby to think about everything else. They would tell the fans Colby was too injured to compete, after showing a video of 'The Wyatts' beating up a guy who looked like Colby. They wouldn't show his face, so hopefully no one would know the difference.

God, Colby had to be okay. Why did bad things happen to such good people? It was so unfair, Colby was the nicest person he'd met. He was friends with everyone on the roster, even Randy, who most of the others disliked. He could bring a smile to anyone's face no matter how they were feeling, and now he could have a fucking broken leg that could have him out of wrestling for a year. Karma was fucked up.

He sat down on one of the benches in the completely empty locker room, and ran his hands through his hair. _'What would he do if Colby no longer travelled with them?' _He thought, and then realised how selfish he was being. Humans are the most selfish creatures ever to have existed. Even when someone dies, we are only sad because they can no longer fulfil the role they played in our lives.

He sat there, thinking, complaining to The Lord, until Nick Nemeth came in and told him it was time for the match. He followed him out the door, and met up with Jon in the gorilla position.

"Hey," Jon said, as Joe went to stand him.

"Hey," Joe replied, and that was the end of their conversation.

* * *

"And your winners are the team of Dolph Ziggler and Kofi Kingston!" Josh announced, as they rolled out of the ring. 'Dolph' had pinned 'Roman' after hitting a surprise Zig-Zag on him. 'Dean' scrambled into the ring, and as 'Roman' got to his feet, he pushed him down again. This was scripted, of course, but Joe could swear he felt some real ferocity behind that push.

'Dean' sauntered away from the ring before 'Roman' could retaliate, leaving behind a completely shocked crowd. Was this the end of The Shield?

* * *

Jon made his way backstage, pulsing with anger. Joe just got him so fucking angry, and now with him getting his push. But then again, Cody could be lying, or maybe mistaken. Yeah, that was probably it. Rumours spread like wildfire in the WWE. And, anyway, even if that was true, Joe would've definitely at least told Colby, and then Colby would've told him. Wouldn't he?

Speaking of Colby, Jon had to check on him. Speeding up, he soon reached the locker room. Greeted by a chorus of 'nice match's and 'well done's, Jon simply nodded as he made his way over to his bag. He searched around his bag for a second before pulling out his phone. Fuck. Three missed calls and two texts from Colby. He checked the messages first.

_'Hey, is raw over yet?"_

_"Text me when you get this."_

Trust Colby to get him even more worried without telling him what he wanted to know. He walked out of the locker room to ring him.

He found a pretty much empty corridor, and rang Colby. He didn't pick up. Fuck, what was going on? He rang him again, and again, and still no answer. He kept ringing until he ran out of credit. He walked back to the locker room in defeat to find it completely empty except for Joe, who was also on his phone.

"Hey," Jon said quietly.

"Hi," Joe replied, putting down his phone.

"You get through to him?" Jon asked, sitting down.

"No, you?"

"Nope."

"I rang the hospital as well. They said they couldn't disclose personal information over the phone."

"You wanna drive there right now?" Jon suggested.

"Let's go," Joe agreed, and for half a second everything seemed okay. And then they remembered It wasn't.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is shit, and the ending especially, but I couldn't bear to go another day without updating or I'd probably not update for like a year afterwards. So, I'm still not sure if I should even continue with this. At the start, I was getting a lot of reviews, but now, not so much. I know it's really annoying when people only write stuff for favs and reviews, but it's just really disheartening when you put a lot of work into something, and no one even responds. So, what do you think? Should I just delete this?**

**So, anyway there was chapter seven!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this is like the shortest chapter I've ever written for anything, and I was seriously considering just leaving this story because I don't even know,if I like it anymore. I'm just never happy with what I write, but if feel like I almost have to update, because if I don't then I feel like I'm letting everyone down. Thank you all for your kind reviews, and in reply to SlothAdam: yes, I completely understand where your coming from, and I would love to write long and brilliant chapters, but after writing for a few minutes I get tired, and stop coming up with ideas. I also feel like if I don't update every day, or nearly every day, I will never update again because I will lose interest in the story.**

**So here's chapter eight, which is probably the shittiest and shortest chapter to any book ever that you'll ever read! So here it is!**

* * *

Jon and Joe parked in the hospital car park, and quickly hopped out of the car. Though it was not at all logical, both felt that the quicker they got there, somehow Colby would be better. They sprinted past the completely deserted playground, and through the automatic doors, and that's when Jon's breath started to quicken.

He hated hospitals. With a burning passion. Nothing good ever happened in hospitals. People lost their lives, parents lost their children, children lost their parents. He wouldn't say he had a phobia of them, he just avoided them as much as he possibly could. In the rush to get there, he had completely forgotten to prepare himself, and now the hall was beginning to spin. The sickening smell of lemon bleach surrounded him and he had to stop and try to catch his breath.

"You ok?" Joe asked, and it was the genuine concern in his voice that calmed Jon the most.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jon said, and they continued on into reception.

Times like this, when Joe was so nice, Jon almost felt bad for hating the guy.

* * *

Colby wheeled himself out of his ward-in the wheelchair the hospital had kindly provided for free, and down the hall towards the elevators. His ankle, while thankfully not broken, was injured so badly that it would keep him out of the ring for three weeks minimum. Hopefully, he would be cleared in time for Elimination Chamber, but no one was sure yet. He had had an emergency surgery, but it had only been a short one and wasn't too serious.

As he waited for the elevator, Colby checked his phone.

_9 missed calls from Joe.  
11 missed calls from Jon.  
2 missed calls from Phil.  
1 missed call from Nick_.

Shit. He probably should've told them he was having surgery. They were probably scaring themselves to death with possibilities. The elevator came, and he wheeled inside.

There were two other people in the elevator, and both looked extremely depressed. I guess that's what hospitals did to people. The elevator stopped at the ground floor, and Colby wheeled out. Despite being out of wrestling because of it, Colby had to admit that rolling everywhere was definitely better than walking. He wheeled round the corner to hear two very familiar voices shouting.

"For fucks sake, just tell us where he is!" That was Jon.

The receptionist said something that Colby could hear but couldn't understand, and then Joe yelled. "I don't give a fuck about your rules, I want to see my best friend!"

Colby smiled slightly. Even if he wasn't able to wrestle for a couple of weeks, it was nice to know they cared. Still, though, he better go out there before things got out of hand.

* * *

They were on the way back to the hotel, Joe driving, Jon in the passenger seat, with Colby in the backseat, his wheelchair folded up next to him, when Colby's phone began to ring. It was Stephanie. He picked up, slightly hesitantly. Why would Stephanie be ringing him?

"Um... Hello," Colby said, as he picked up.

"Hi, Colby, how are you?" Stephanie said cheerfully, as if he hadn't just seriously injured his ankle.

"Em... Fine, I guess, we're just on our way back to the hotel," Colby replied, as Joe turned into a McDonalds drive-thru.

"Okay, I just wanted to say that you will still be travelling with the WWE even if you can not wrestle, and you will appear on RAW and Smackdown, in promos and on commentary."

"Alright, thanks," Colby said, as Joe ordered a Big Mac with fries.

"Okay, bye," Stephanie said, and with that she hung up.

* * *

**So there it was! Sorry if you hated it, I kinda hate it myself. By the way, when Jon gets all panicky in the hospital, I'm extremely unhappy with, as I know that I did an awful job describing that as it has happened to me before and I know that it's nothing like that.**

**I probably won't update for a while, because I'm not feeling too great, so I apologise in advance if I don't update for ages.**

**Sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so here's chapter nine! I am actually really happy With this chapter, especially in comparison to my most recent chapters, which I will admit, were getting worse and worse with each one. But I'm back now and though I probably won't be updating every day or maybe not even every second day, updates will be longer and hopefully much better! I want to dedicate this chapter to a few people who left really cute reviews and made me really want to keep going with this story:**

**PL-LovesDAandSPNForever946**

**BadgerLynne(again ;))**

**Chocolate-w-love**

**Octaivia**

**Lisa**

**ClarellyJelly (although your review was really short it was cute as well and brought a smile to my face)**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed but these ones just stood out the most to me. People have also written amazingly cute reviews for other earlier chapters but these were just the more recent ones.**

**Also, I dunno if I get a bit too cliché with the twitter bit in this story as I used to write and read a lot of one direction fanfiction and that was quite popular there, so please tell me what you think of it. **

**Anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Colby lay on the couch in the hotel room, lazily watching daytime TV. It was their last day in Florida, and instead of doing something a bit more productive, he had been sitting around all morning as Jon and Joe trained together. He had to admit, ever since he'd gotten injured, they'd been getting on a lot better, and sometimes he even felt like things could possibly go back to the way they were before. But things rarely happened like he wanted to them, so he pretty much gave up on that dream before he got his hopes crushed.

He walked into the kitchen to get a snack, even though the doctor had told him not to put any weight in his bad ankle. The kitchen was like two steps away, though, so it didn't really matter. He put two slices of bread in the toaster, and checked his twitter account while he waited.

_ Believeinthehoundsofjustice: WWErollins heard about your ankle injury hope you get better soon x_

He smiled slightly. Trust the fans to already know about his injury. And that was cute. He began to reply when another tweet popped up.

_ Bigkissforambrose: So fucking glad WWErollins hurt his ankle. Maybe hell finally stop holding back the other two._

He felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. Everything had been going fine, and then he had to read that stupid fucking tweet. God, why had he decided to check his twitter at that exact time. If only he was a few minutes later, that tweet would've been lost among all the others, and he would never have seen it. Of course, he probably would've seen a similar one. He scrolled through the tweets, and the insults seemed to jump out at him.

_ Iloveitwhenitreigns: doesn't matter whether WWErollins ankle is fucked up or not he's still a shit wrestler._

_Cenasbabydoll: tbh I don't care about WWErollins ankle the others are way better without him._

_Crazyblackwidow: do I give a fuck about WWErollins ankle? As dean would say, nope! Lmfao_

There were good ones too, of course, but he could barely concentrate on them. He knew he should put his phone down, as the tweets (good or bad) weren't making him feel any better, but somehow he couldn't stop. It was like he was hypnotised.

"Colby, stop, put the phone down."

Colby nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see Barbie Blank standing near the door of the hotel room. "Barbie, what the fuck? How long have you been here?"

"'Bout two minutes. I came over to see Phil, but he was out, so I decided to check on you." She said, simply, as if she hadn't just fucking given him a heart attack. "I used Phil's spare key, I hope you don't mind." She smiled, and Colby tried to slow his breathing. "Now put your phone down, and stop reading hate."

"How'd you know I was reading hate?"

"God, Colby, you act like I wasn't in this fucked up business for six years. Now give me your fucking phone."

"I just can't, you don't understand." He said, as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Right, because I've never gotten hate before." Barbie said, and the iciness in her voice made him hand over his phone. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "People are gonna say all kinds of shit 'bout you in this business, and you've gotta pretend you don't care. This isn't Ring of Honour, you don't get judged on your wrestling skills, you get judged on everything. You're gonna get enough hate that you can't avoid, so avoid the hate you can."

She threw him back his phone. "Take it from someone who knows what they're talking about." She said, and with that she turned to walk away.

"Hey, Barbie, wait,"

"What?"

"You wanna watch Spider-Man?"

Barbie smiled, and this time it did reach her eyes. "I would love to," she said, and jumped on the couch next to him.

* * *

And it was there that Jon found them a couple of hours later, when he came back from training with Joe. He had to admit Joe was good. Hard to tell he'd only been wrestling a little while. But, god, it was so awkward between them. I mean, they weren't exactly being nice to each other, but they certainly weren't being horrible. It was like when you first meet someone, and everything's awkward and you're a bit too nice to each other but you're not actually nice at all. Sometimes he felt like he was meeting Joe for the first time. God, now he was getting all fucking sentimental.

"What ya watching?" Jon said as he flung himself over the couch between Colby and Barbie, who had been sitting a friendly distance apart.

Barbie hit him, and told him to shut up as it was just getting to the good part and Colby told him they were watching Spider-Man, which earned him a slap from Barbie.

"I thought you watched this like two days ago," Jon whispered.

"You can never watch too much Spiderman." Barbie replied, and Colby hit her playfully.

* * *

Joe stayed at the training centre long after Jon left. He wanted to prove to everyone that he was as good, if not better, than Jon and Colby, even if they had been wrestling way longer. He hated the way people felt he was holding the other two back, and he didn't know if he even wanted a push anymore. I mean, of course he would love to be working the main event, but what if everyone thought he didn't deserve it? What if the same thing happened to him that happened to Batista, and everyone hated him? It was absolutely fine to get booed as a heel, but to get booed as a face, he didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

And, besides, the so-called 'internet fans' would go crazy. Sure, they didn't hate him, but they would much prefer Jon or Colby to get the push. And angry people could be quite vocal with their opinions; they didn't stop to think about what they were going to say. God, he didn't think he'd be able to handle everyone hating him. And what about Jon and Colby? What if they started to hate him?

Fuck, maybe he should just quit. This job brought more pain than joy.

* * *

**Okay, there was the chapter, what did you think of it? Oh, and if I used your username in the twitter bit, I apologise and don't take it to heart, as I just made them up completely randomly, and it means nothing about how I feel of your account.**

**So review please! Follow&Favourite!**

**Thank you all for sticking with this story even when it got really shitty.**

**I know it's cheesy but I love you all!**


	10. AN

Okay, I am sorry to announce that this story is on hold for the moment. I'm just really stuck for ideas so sorry. In the meantime, I'm going to be writing one shots, so send me a pairing and a song if you want, and I'll write you a one shot abou them. Either review in the story 'A Collection of WWE One Shots' or PM me. Thanks, Ciara xx 


End file.
